villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Mogami Keiji
Mogami Keiji is an antagonist in the manga and anime Mob Psycho 100. Initially an esper who used his powers to exorcise evil spirits and help people, he later became a vengeful spirit who went after all of the corrupt and evil people in the world. However, he was defeated by Shigeo Kageyama and is currently imprisoned. Appearance As a young man who was living his life happily, he was a tall, handsome individual with long, black hair and mild lines under his eyes. However, after he becomes an assassin and the guilt of his crimes affects him, he gains several wrinkles and more lines under his eyes. Personality Initially, Mogami was a very jovial and supportive man who used his psychic powers to help others and exorcise evil spirits. However, once his mother was struck with a mysterious illness, he decided to become an assassin in order to pay for his mother's medical expenses, lowering his moral standards and causing him to be filled with guilt. Unfortunately, his mother still dies, but she becomes an evil spirit and reveals to him that she became sick because of all of Mogami's negative actions, through being used by the public and others and assassinating people. After this event, Mogami becomes bitter and hate-filled, and vows to no longer use his psychic powers for others, but instead use his psychic powers for himself. He then decides to punish all people who cause misfortune and who create grudges. One consider these actions as taking justice into his own hands by punishing those who sow misery and live greedy lives, painting Mogami as a bringer of justice. However, his morals continue to lower, to the point that he decides to possess a young girl, psychologically scarring her and her father in order to gather several psychics in one place, for he believes that psychics are conmen who are only interested in themselves and gaining money. Upon meeting Shigeo, he is fascinated and amazed by his immense power, and also sees some of his traits reflected in him. It is because of this that he allows Shigeo to infiltrate the young girl's body as a trap to change Shigeo's view of the world. He attempts to do this by placing Shigeo in an illusionary world where he lives his daily life without his psychic powers. This shows that despite all of the murders and self-centered actions he's committed as an evil spirit, he still has a capacity for empathy and only does this to prevent Shigeo from being used just as he was. Even when he is defeated by Shigeo, he is not angry, but is instead accepting of Shigeo's choice, deciding to look from afar to see if it's the right choice. Biography 40 years prior to the series, Mogami Keiji was a very famous and powerful psychic who used his powers to help people and exorcise evil spirits. However, he disappeared from the public eye and became an assassin in order to pay the medical bills for her mother, who'd become mysteriously ill. When her mother died, she became an evil spirit, and revealed to her son that she became sick because of all of Mogami's negative actions, through being used by the public and others and assassinating people. He then becomes dedicated to using his psychic powers for himself to make amends for being used by others during his time as a psychic. At some point in time, Mogami comes across Dimple and his followers and does battle with them. Dimple prepares to use his full power, but Mogami manages to effortlessly defeat him. Dimple begs for mercy and promises he'll change his ways, but Mogami reveals he didn't come to stop him, but to absorb him and his powers for himself in order to become an evil spirit and take vengeance on all the heinous people who use people for their own means. Dimple is about to be fully absorbed, but all the negativity from the vengeful spirits he absorbed causes Mogami to lose focus. This opening allows Dimple to escape with his life. A short time later, about 25 years prior to the series, Mogami Keiji dies and becomes an evil spirit, killing greedy and evil people who manipulate others and believe nothing bad will happen to them due to their power and wealth. Eventually, his next targets become psychics who he believes are weak frauds who only care about themselves and becoming wealthy. In order to gather multiple psychics in one place, he possesses the daughter of a very wealthy businessman so more psychics will be lured in by the opportunity for money. Once all the psychics arrive, Arataka Reigen, Mob's master, decides to communicate with the daughter, Asagiri Minori, who is locked up in an isolated room. Upon entering the room, Mogami tries to fool Reigen by pretending to be Asagiri, and claims that she was merely rebellious and that her father locked her up because of it. While all the other psychics believe this, Reigen isn't fooled, and manages to catch several errors Mogami made. With his cover blown, he shatters the glass window protecting the psychics from him. Mogami mocks the psychics and challenges them to see who can force him out of Asagiri's body. Shigeo isn't familiar with Mogami, but Dimple informs him of Mogami's past and his confrontation with him. Mogami senses the weakness of the psychics and effortlessly swats away a psychic. He then possesses another psychic, but is forced out by Reigen, who uses a hard knee to the psychic's stomach. He then chokes Reigen, but Asagiri's father comes and tries to snap her out of Mogami's control. Unfortunately, it does not work, and Mogami stabs Asagiri's father. He then makes quick work of several other psychics, but Mob intervenes and stops his movements with his psychic abilities. Shigeo attempts to remove Mogami from Asagiri's body, and manages to temporarily force him out of her body, yet somehow, Mogami fuses with Asagiri thanks to a power enhancement from Shigeo. Shigeo then realizes he must force Mogami out from the inside, so he abandons his body and enters Asagiri's body. Shigeo allows Dimple to take control of his body, and Dimple does battle with Mogami. Upon entering Asagiri's body, Shigeo meets Mogami and asks him to leave Asagiri's body. Mogami refuses, and displays some of his power. Shigeo manages to overpower him and seemingly puts him on the verge of defeat, but Mogami reveals that it was merely a ruse to test Shigeo's power. Mogami then tells Shigeo the source of psychic powers: emotions. He also notes that negative emotions are a stronger fuel than positive emotions, and wants to change Mob's perspective of the world by infusing him with these negative emotions. To do this, Mogami places him in an illusionary world where he lives his day-to-day life without his psychic powers. Mogami watches as Shigeo lives his new life in misery, being bullied by several students in his school, including a projection of Asagiri, who's been put in this world based on her personality in the real world. Six months pass, and he notices all of fear, anger, and anxiety building up inside of him. Then, when several bullies gang up on Shigeo and start kicking him on the ground, Mogami attempts to subconsciously convince him to stop letting the bullies use him, and instead allow his negative emotions to explode and use them against the world. Shigeo finally allows his psychic powers to explode, forcing all of his bullies on the ground. Shigeo stands over a terrified Asagiri, and demands she apologizes. However, one of the bullies hits Shigeo over the head with a block of concrete, and Shigeo momentarily falls to the ground, his head now bruised and bloody. He angrily retaliates and begins choking the bully. Mogami watches this with glee, seeing that Shigeo has finally changed. He laments that Shigeo was once like him, and he simply didn't want him to travel down the same path he did. Shigeo almost chokes the bully to death, but suddenly, Dimple appears out of nowhere, having successfully infiltrated Mogami's psychic defenses protecting them from any outside intruders. At first, Shigeo doesn't recognize Dimple, so the evil spirit decides to use his remaining spiritual power to shock Shigeo out of his hypnotized state. After some more convincing and recollection of all of the people dear to him, Shigeo finally remembers his regular life, and thanks Dimple for snapping him out of it. However, Mogami knows that Shigeo was hearing his voice subconsciously, and that the six months he spent living in his illusion world are forever etched into his heart. Shigeo acknowledges this and admits that his time in here allowed him to see the world in a new light. Instead of allowing the negative emotions to consume him though, he decides to be more grateful for the people he has around him and believes he is truly blessed with the life he has. Mogami, disappointed that he hadn't gained another sympathizer, powers up and prepares to fight Shigeo. Suddenly, the city around them begins to change, transforming into a large red mass that all flows toward Mogami. The bodies of the bullies begin to mutate and grow, but Shigeo destroys them with his psychic powers. But then, more evil puppets come to attack Shigeo, and Shigeo disposes of them just as easily. These spirits begin merging, combining with all the other inhabitants of the illusion world, and form a giant crimson body, with Mogami as the controller. Mogami and Shigeo then engage in a battle; Shigeo appears to have advantage at first, overpowering Mogami's negative emotions with his positive emotions, but then, all of the evil spirits that Mogami absorbed break free from his control, becoming even more dangerous and reckless. Mogami manages to take control of these evil spirits once more to form an even larger body. At this point, Mob seems to be overwhelmed, even at 100% power, and the world ignites in a fiery inferno. Alas, Shigeo is determined not to lose and to release Asagiri from Mogami's control. IT is at this point that Shigeo enters his most powerful state: ??? mode, and manages to defeat Mogami and exorcise all the evil spirits under Mogami's control. Shigeo finally wakes up, and Mogami leaves Asagiri's body at last. However, he is not disappointed by his loss, and accepts Shigeo's decision. He says that he will watch from afar to see if Shigeo's decision was the right decision, but before he can leave, he is captured by Matsuo, a former member of the esper organization Claw. Matsuo thanks Shigeo for the unexpected trophy and bids them farewell, ending Mogami's vengeance on the world. Powers and Abilities When he was alive, Mogami was already a very powerful esper, and after absorbing the powers of evil spirits, eventually became an even more powerful evil spirit. Later in his life, he proved strong enough to effortlessly overwhelm Dimple, a very powerful evil spirit who was at the peak of his power. As an evil spirit, he is also capable of extremely deep possession of bodies, being so rooted into the host that not even Shigeo, an extremely powerful esper and an expert on evil spirits, could exorcise him from Asagiri's body. He was also the first being so far who was able to overpower Shigeo at 100% power, only being defeated by his ??? state. Psychokinesis: '''As an esper and evil spirit, Mogami is an expert with psychic powers. Having been a powerful psychic when alive and an even more powerful evil spirit upon death, he has a very advanced knowledge of psychokinesis, with his powers rivaling even the most powerful espers in the series. He is able to accurately gauge the power of other espers, and can detect how weak other psychics were, while also being able to sense Shigeo's immense psychic powers. '''Possession: As an evil spirit, Mogami has the ability to possess humans and entrench himself very deeply into the person he's possessing. Additionally, he appears to be able to enhance the fighting abilities of whoever he's controlling, as he was able to defeat several other larger men in close combat while still controlling Asagiri. It was only when Shigeo entered Asagiri's body and used his maximum power that Mogami was finally expelled from the girl's body. Mental Mindscape Control: '''Having an advanced knowledge of his psychic powers and possession, Mogami appears to have gained the ability to create illusionary worlds in which he controls everything inside, even foreign aspects like Mob. His mind reading powers also allowed him to read Shigeo's memories and create extremely realistic settings based on Shigeo's memories and thoughts. He is also advanced enough to slow time down in this world, being able to force Shigeo to live in this world for six months while only a few hours had passed in real-life. With his absolute control of this world, he is able to manipulate the events and people around him based on how they would act in real-life, as well as subconsciously feed words to Shigeo in order to change his view of the world, and nearly succeeded if it hadn't been for Dimple's timely intervention. '''Life Force Absorption: After deciding to use his psychic powers for himself, Mogami gains the ability to absorb the life force and spiritual molecules of other living organisms to increase his own power. He mostly absorbs evil spirits, although he can be overwhelmed by the collective evil spirits if he absorbs too many evil spirits as once, which allows Dimple to escape. Category:TV Show Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:One-Man Army Category:Tragic Category:Fighters Category:Psychics Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Deceased Category:Honorable Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Assassins Category:Homicidal Category:Murderer Category:Damned Souls Category:Imprisoned Category:Sophisticated Category:Wrathful Category:Anti-Villain Category:Arrogant Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Male Category:Manga Villains Category:Successful Category:Paranormal Category:Possessor Category:Magic Category:Noncorporeal Category:Remorseful